Job Chasers
by divinedragon7
Summary: Agumon and Tentomon are looking for jobs and they seem to always get fired, where will their adventure for new jobs take them.
1. Chapter 1

1Job Chasers

Chapter 1

Written by: Y Dragon

(A/N: This story was written by my little brother who couldn't post it himself, so this isn't my story its his.)

(A/N: This is my first story so please review it, and let me know what you think. The more reviews I get the faster I update.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

"Now what job should we get?" asked agumon.

"I don't know, it's not my fault we got fired." said Tentomon.

"Yea it is your fault we got fired, because you electrocuted the manager when you asked him to hold your fork in a lightening storm you fried him so much he looks like crispy bacon!" Said Agumon.

"How was I supposed to know metal conducts lightening?" Said Tentomon

"Maybe, because the same thing happened to you three times in a matter of fact." Said Agumon

"O yeah I remember that." Said Tentomon

"We finally had a job for five days in a row, even if it was licking stamps." Said Agumon

"I was reading the paper this morning, and there was a job for chasing those spinning things that are big." Said Tentomon.

"You mean tornadoes." Said Agumon.

"Yea those, no wait, yea those." Said Tentomon.

"That's insane, do you know how fast those things go, and you don't know how to drive a car." Said Agumon.

"It pays five hundred dollars a week for every tornado you monitor, and you could drive." Said Tentomon.

"Okay we'll look into it, but no promises." Said Agumon.

Agumon, and Tentomon got into there car, and started driving to the tornado center.

"Were here." Said Agumon"

They got out of the car, and Tentomon slammed his fingers in the car. They walked into the tornado center, and asked the receptionist about the help wanted add.

"Were looking for a date." Said Tentomon.

"No were not, we wanted to know about the help wanted add is it still available?" Asked Agumon

"Yes it is, would you like the job?" Asked the receptionist.

"Sure." Said Tentomon.

"O.K. the manager will meet you in the parking lot." Replied the receptionist.

They walked out to the parking lot to wait for the manager.

"I'm going to lock you in the trunk for a little bit okay Tentomon." Said Agumon.

"But why?" Asked Tentomon.

"Because I don't lie." Said Agumon, and slammed the door on him.

"Ouch ye fried me frigg'in bacon." Said Tentomon.

"Eww." Said Aguomon.

The manager walked over to Agumon.

"Hi my name is Togemon, and you're Agumon I presume I'm just going to ask you a few questions, and reply yes, or no." Said Togemon.

"Do you know how to drive a car?" Asked Togemon.

"Yes." Said Agumon.

"Do you know how to use a computer?" Asked Togemon.

"Um yes." Said Agumon.

"Then your good to go just follow me." Said Togemon

Agumon followed her around back.

"Here is your car, and all the equipment that you will need your pay check is five hundred dollars for every tornado you monitor, and there should be a tornado tomorrow." Said Togemon.

Agumon went back to the car, and let Tentomon out, and told him everything, and checked into a hotel. The next day came, and they drove the van out were a tornado might touch down.

(A/N: Hope you enjoyed it, please review.)


	2. Chapter 2

1Job Chasers

Chapter 2

Written By: Y Dragon

(A/N: This story was written by my little brother who couldn't post it himself, so this isn't my story it's his.)

(A/N: This is I my first story so please review it, and let me know what you think The more reviews I get the faster I update.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

Agumon, and Tentomon drove there van out to were a tornado might touch down.

"I think I can see a tornado touching down over there." Said Tentomon.

"Lets go." Said Agumon.

Agumon started the car up, and started to drive in the direction of the tornado.

"When we get close you start monitoring the tornado O.K." Said Agumon.

"O.K." Said Tentomon.

"Well the tornado is heading west at seventy miles an hour, I'll report the tornado at a category four, and warn the city." Said Tentomon.

Agumon, and Tentomon got closer, and closer to the tornado following the tornado right behind it when all of a sudden it changed direction, and was heading east instead of west.

"Holy flaming balls of cat nip." Said Agumon.

"What is it, why did you turn around so fast?" Asked Tentomon.

"Look behind us!" Said Agumon in a hurry.

"Holy burning hair balls!" Said Tentomon.

"Drive faster, drive faster, faster, it's gaining!" Shouted Tentomon.

"I'm going!" Said Agumon.

Agumon turned right, and the tornado turned right he turned left, and so did the tornado. He turned right then right then left then right then right again, and the tornado did the exact same thing.

"I know what to name the tornado now," Said Agumon.

"What?" Asked Tentomon.

"The tornado will be named Tentomon, because it is destructive like you." Said Agumon.

"What you think it's destructive like me?" Asked Tentomon.

"It picked up a library, and is using the books like chucking stars, and has almost hit us five times." Said Agumon.

"I'm a lot more destructive." Said Tentomon.

"Yeah you're right." Said Agumon.

"I have something that might help." Said Tentomon.

"Oh, and what is that?" Asked Agumon.

"I have a bike in case we get sucked up, but I only have, and it has a single seat." Said Tentomon.

The tornado got closer, and closer until it was a matter of seconds until the tornado would suck them up, and Tentomon was happy that he had a bike with him for just the occasion. There van was starting to lift off the ground with the strong winds.

(A/N: Hope you enjoyed it, please review.)


End file.
